biopatologiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Fibromialgia
Conceito Fibromialgia é uma síndrome crônica não inflamatória de amplificação dolorosa, de caráter musculoesquelético e de etiologia desconhecida. 'Sintomas' Dor disseminada crônica, fadiga excessiva, rigidez, indisposição, distúrbio do sono e depressão, sensação subjetiva de edemas, falta ou dificuldade de concentração, perturbações de memória, cefaleia, tonturas e enxaqueca, entre outros distúrbios cognitivos. Observação: Os sintomas pioram com o frio e a umidade, tensão e inatividade, e são aliviados por calor, atividade moderada ou relaxamento. 'Epidemiologia' A incidência da fibromialgia na população adulta é em torno de 1 a 2%. É uma das mais frequentes síndromes reumatológicas. É predominante em mulheres (8-9 mulheres/ 1 homem). Pico de diagnóstico: 35-50 anos (também descrita em crianças e idosos). 'Pontos dolorosos ou "tender points"' Os pontos dolorosos ou “tender points” são caracterizados pela presença de sensibilidade em 11 ou mais dos 18 pontos dolorosos à palpação, localizados bilateralmente pelo corpo nos seguintes pontos discriminados abaixo: 1. Occipício bilateralmente; 2. Coluna cervical, no nível dos processos espinhosos C6 e C7; 3. Músculos esternocleidomastóideos no seu terço médio;thumb|272px|Posição anatômica dos “tender points” 4. Músculos trapézios, no seu ramo horizontal; 5. Tendão Longo do bíceps, bilateral, nos ombros; 6. Intercostais, bilateralmente, ao nível do segundo espaço par- aesternal; 7. Epicôndilos mediais, bilateralmente; 8. Coluna lombar ao nível dos processos espinhosos L4 e L5; 9. Crista Ilíaca posterosuperior, bilateralmente; 10. Região medial do joelho, bilateralmente. 'Critérios para diagnóstico' História de dor difusa, persistente por mais de 3 meses. Dor em 11 dos 18 pontos dolorosos (tender points) à palpação digital, realizada com uma pressão aproximada de 4Kg.f. 'Tratamento' 'Tratamento farmacológico' O tratamento para a fibromialgia é, em sua maioridade, confiado à técnicas farmacológicas com a finalidade primária de aliviar a dor, minimizar a depressão e melhorar a qualidade de vida, o método medicamentoso é o mais utilizado, apresentando respostas modestas, porém satisfatórias no controle da doença. Tipos de medicamento Antidepressivos, anti-inflamatórios e relaxantes musculares, medicamentos antiparkinsonianos, analgésicos simples e neuromoduladores. Observação: tais medicamentos apresentam limitações quanto à sua eficácia, além da possibilidade de trazer efeitos colaterais indesejados ao paciente. 'Tratamentos alternativos' Acupuntura, alongamento, relaxamento, meditação e atividades físicas. Objetivos dos tratamentos Por não possuir cura, os objetivos dos tratamentos voltam-se para o controle dos seus sintomas, e não sua eliminação, de forma a amenizar os problemas cotidianos e buscando uma melhor qualidade de vida para os pacientes. 'Exercícios e fibromialgia' Os exercícios mais adequados para pacientes com fibromialgia são os aeróbicos, sem carga, sem grandes impactos para o aparelho osteoarticular, como dança, natação e hidroginástica, auxiliando tanto no relaxamento como no fortalecimento muscular, reduzindo a dor e em menor grau melhorando a qualidade do sono. Pacientes com fibromialgia parecem necessitar de um período maior de adaptação a um programa de exercícios, e por isso a progressão da carga deve ser mais lenta que o habitual. É imprescindível que o profissional responsável pela montagem e aplicação do programa de atividades esteja apto para esse papel, tendo profundo conhecimento tanto dos exercícios propostos, com seus objetivos e implicações metabólicas e fisiológicas, assim como da fibromialgia, com seus sintomas e as limitações causadas por essa patologia. 'Atividade avaliativa' https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1X9C-U5KOogoqZtKJKtrF19ql_IdV5kk4D0PFmVXbD8w/prefill Referências ANG, D. C.; KALETH, A. S.; BIGATTI, S.; MAZZUCA, S. A.; JENSEN, M. P.; HILLIGOSS, J.; SLAVEN, J.; SAHA, C. Research to encourage exercise for fibromyalgia (REEF) - Use of motivational interviewing, outcomes from a randomized-controlled trial. Clin. J. Pain, 'Hagerstown, v.29, n.4, 2013. FERREIRA, G.; MARTINHO, U. G.; TAVARES, M. C. G. C. F. ''Fibromialgia e atividade física: reflexão a partir de uma revisão bobliográfica. '''SALUSVITA, Bauru, v. 33, n. 3, p. 433-446, 2014. HELFENSTEIN JUNIOR, M.; GOLDENFUM, M. A.; SIENA, C.A.F. Fibromialgia: aspectos clínicos e ocupacionais. Revista Associação Médica Brasileira, São Paulo, v.58, p. 358-365, 2012. HEYMANN, R. E.; PAIVA, E. S.; HELFENSTEIN Junior, M.et al Consenso Brasileiro no Tratamento de Fibromialgia. Revista Brasileira de Reumatologia, São Paulo, v.50, p.56-66, 2010. JACOMINI, L. C. L.; SILVA, N. A. S. Disautonomia: um Conceito Emergente na Síndrome da Fibromialgia. '''Revista brasileira reumatologia, '''v. 47, n.5, p. 354-361, set/out, 2007.